Silent Love
by Titled Heart
Summary: She's monitored by her brother and his gang members everywhere she goes. He's the biggest rival of her brother's ever to be alive after a fight. Love always does pop up in all the wrong places. SK Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

A/N: This story is really just a test story for me. The first chapter is very vague, warning you now. It's a fighting scene and you know how those are…you really don't know what's going on until the very end. This will turn out to be a S/K story. I don't care if you have a problem with it, give me some criticism if you have any…and by that I mean constructive. Don't tell me my work is just a piece of shit and I should just die already (and yes I have had someone tell me that before, but that was on a joke fic that I was doing because I was extremely bored). I will probably repeat this in the closing note…so…yea…on with the story! ^_^

________________________________________________________________

****

Silent Love

By: Artemis

Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________

Silence.

Complete and utter silence. Nobody dared move as their leaders stared each other down. Golden eyes meeting dark blue. One with spiky silver hair, the other with black. Chains and leather as opposed to Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Come on. Show me what you've got, punk!" The dark haired boy said out, breaking the silence. His sharp blade in his hand, out to the side. The other glowered and gripped his own blade tighter.

"Then let's get to it." He responded, his expression one of rage, yet calm at the same time. The other members backed up, giving their leaders some space to battle it out. Were they fighting to injure? Most definitely. To kill? Maybe.

The darker one made the first move, slicing with precision and nicked the other guy's upper arm. Blood seeped out of the cut, not enough to make them stop fighting though. The cut one lunged at him and knocked him to the ground, smacking the knife out of his hand, and in the process losing his own.

With the knives lost, the two boys went hand-to-hand, meeting punch for punch. The silver-haired one took the upper-hand of the fight, getting opponent on the ground beneath him, ready to punch. They stared at each other once again, and, unbeknownst to the one of top, the losing boy grabbed one of the knives that had been carelessly thrown to the side at the beginning of the fight.

With one swift movement, he plunged the knife into his rival's shoulder, adding to the cut he had previously given him. The wounded boy grasped his should and fell over sideways. The handle of the knife was the only visible part, for the blade was pushed deep inside his shoulder. 

"SOUTA!!!" A cry came from the distance. The darker one's head jerked to the side. There, on top of a hill not too far away, stood a girl. She looked to be about fifteen, her straight dark brown almost black hair falling over her shoulders. Her mouth and dark blue flecked gray eyes open in shock.

The young man on the ground with a knife protruding out of his shoulder, turned his head and looked at the girl as well. His eyes widened slightly but quickly returned to normal.

Sirens started going off in the distance. Cops. They always seemed to come when there was a gang fight going on. The darker boy, Souta, turned to his comrades. 

"Let's get out of here. Kouga, make sure Kagome gets home." He yelled as everyone began to scatter. Kouga, a boy with semi-long black hair and green eyes, made his way to the girl up on the hill. He tried to put an arm around her shoulders, but she jerked away and took a step towards where the fight had just been.

The wounded boy had yelled for his gang to leave him, and they had followed his orders dutifully. He was the only one left in the area.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get out of here." Kouga tried to reach for her again, but she took another step forward, her eyes trained on the boy. "Kagome." He said again, only more forcefully this time.

"Leave me alone, Kouga. I'm not leaving with you." She took off at a run towards the empty grass lot with only one occupant. Kouga looked after her, knowing her stubbornness, yet wanting to keep alive. He knew he would never get her to leave the wounded one behind, her heart was just too kind. He sighed in frustration and turned to leave, deciding upon facing the wrath of her older brother, Souta.

________________________________________________________________

She kneeled down next to the wounded boy that didn't look much older than her brother. She cringed as she saw how much damage her brother had actually cause. By the expression on his lightly bruised face, he was suppressing showing his pain.

"Hey. I'm going to try to get this out of you." She said in a loud voice. "It's going to hurt, but at least it will be out." He nodded his head and she gripped the metal handle.

Gathering all her strength, she pulled the knife three-fourths of the way out. He made no noise, but it showed through his eyes just how much agony that was causing him. She brushed a few stray strands of silver hair back up into his spiky hair-do. Their eyes met and she smiled comfortingly before yanking the rest of the metal out of his flesh, taking him by surprise.

She set the knife to the side and turned back to the boy. He looked at her questioningly. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it back up.

"I think you need to go to the hospital." Kagome said quietly. The boy cleared his throat before actually speaking.

"I do not need to go to the hospital. I'm fine." His voice was deep and mature. His golden eyes gazed intently into hers. The intensity made her blush lightly and turn her head, suddenly finding the grass interesting.

"If you say so…" She frowned slightly, just realizing something. "What is your name anyways?" His eyes lit up in amusement and he cocked an eye-brow at her question.

"Seeing as how I do not know your name, why exactly should I give you mine?" She scratched the back of her head and sweat dropped.

"I forgot about that." She sat Indian-style next to him. "I am Kagome Higurashi." She held her hand out to him in a friendly gesture.

"Figures." He sighed heavily, ignoring her hand. "Only a member of **his** gang would try to make friends with me for their advantage. Stupid wench." Kagome's eyes flashed with anger and fire.

"Don't **EVER** call me a wench! I'm not even a part of my brother's gang. I got wind that there was going to be a fight, and I came to stop it!" She glared at him. "I'm so sorry if I wanted to help you, Mr. I-don't-know-your-name."

"My name is Sesshomaru Sagisu. Learn it." He smirked at her obvious anger, neither of them actually noticed the sirens were gone. The cops never even showed up.

________________________________________________________________

__

Dear journal,

I was so scared today! I arrived just as Souta stabbed another boy! I've never actually seen him injure anybody before. I'm glad I got there though.

Sesshomaru…that was his name. He had a knife jammed into his shoulder, all the way to the handle! 

He tries to keep me in the dark about things he does, I guess to "protect" me. His over-protective brother side coming to the surface I suppose.

It's getting really late now, and I can hear "him" moving around outside my door. Until next time!

Kagome

(excerpt from Kagome's personal journal)

________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Okies then, tell me what you think of my first chapter. Like I said earlier, I'm all up for constructive criticism. That's **constructive** just in case you didn't catch that. I don't appreciate flames, and if you choose to flame me, I will not hesitate to flame right back. ^_^ So you have been warned. I thank you for actually taking time to read this…I'll try to update as soon as I can. 

****

~Artemis

****

P.s.- if you want me to read anything and tell you what I think, just put it in your review. I'm all for helping someone out if they want reviews ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

_After about a year and a half, I am back! Sorry to those of you that enjoyed the first chapter of this and waited desperately for the rest and never got it (and yes, I do tend to over dramatize everything) but I decided that I shall continue for the time being. I'm out of school for the week, and have a lot of free time on my hands, and so, I decided to work on all those lovely fan fictions I began but never finished. Starting with this one (and maybe a couple others) And so, without further ado, I present you with the second installment of Silent Love._

* * *

**_Silent Love  
Chapter 2  
Brought to you by: Artemis

* * *

_**

"You could've been hurt! Don't you ever think logically?" Souta paced the floor in front of the dining room table, a frown marring his features. He turned and looked at the cause of his irritation.

"Like you hurt that guy?" Kagome shot back in a low voice, her eyes narrowing over her cereal. He stopped pacing and glared at her. "I'm sorry I don't believe in running away from someone that's hurt. I'm sorry I'm not some cold-hearted bitch." The frown lines on his forehead deepened.

"I'm not cold-hearted. And we've been having problems with them for as long as I can remember. You would do well to remember that I'm trying to protect you." He sat in the seat across from her. "The next time Kouga is sent to you to take you home, go with him. I won't be so lenient next time." With a growl, he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Kagome sighed. "Men…" She finished her breakfast before heading up to her own room to get ready for the day. Annoyance arose in her mind as she could hear her brother ranting on the phone to someone of unknown origins. With a roll of the eyes, she took a turn to the bathroom and began her shower.

* * *

"So, what happened yesterday? You just kinda took off from the diner." Kagome turned her attention to her best friend's question. Sango looked at her with expectant chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing. Souta was just getting into trouble again…" They sat next to the fountain that was in the center of the mall. "I don't see why he has to get caught up in stuff like this. It drives me crazy!"

"Well, he wasn't hurt, right? It would probably be worse if he got hurt." Sango shifted her shopping bag and took a drink of her smoothie. Kagome scoffed at the statement.

"Maybe he should get hurt, give him a taste of his own medicine." She glared in the direction of a music store and swore. "First, he tries to tell me what to do this morning, now this?"

Sango turned questioning eyes to her and then looked in the same direction and sighed. "I guess he just wants to make sure you're protected at all times…though…this is a little much." Kagome glared at her brother's friend, who tried to watch them inconspicuously.

"I don't think he knows the meaning of 'too much'." She sighed for the billionth time that day and got up. "Let's ditch him, make Souta worry for a little while." She took off in the direction of the parking lot with the agility of a mythic demon with Sango following close behind, running as if the hounds of hell were biting at her heels.

They made it to the car and took off quickly. "I don't understand him!" Kagome growled out, her face contorted into an expression of irritation. "He never lets me go anywhere without someone he knows watching over me. I'm not a child…I turn 16 in a week!"

"Oh well, we're out of there. Let's just go back to my house or something. They can't come in without daddy hacking off some heads first." Kagome nodded her agreement and turned off the main road towards a big neighborhood. Sango turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't told me what you were doing yesterday when you ran out of the diner. Aya thought it had something to do with a boy besides your brother. What kind of trouble was your brother getting into? Why didn't you call me after you left? Why did you and Souta get into a fight this morning? Why-"

"Alright! Already! Enough questions! I think my head is going to explode." She laughed, carefully pulling into the driveway of her friend's house. "Souta was getting into another fight. No, it wasn't because of a boy…but…I did meet one…" She trailed off as images of a bloody shoulder flashed across her eyes, followed closely by a beautiful male face. A blush stained her cheeks in embarrassment at the direction of her thoughts. She heard Sango draw breath in excitement.

"Who is he?" Simple enough question, not so simple answer.

"Umm… Sesshomaru Sagisu." She pursed her lips, a nervous gesture. She could feel Sango's eyes boring into the side of her head.

"You're joking…" The girl shook her head in disbelief. Then a smile spread across her lips. "Wow…you're just surrounded by the tough boys, aren't you?" Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

"No kidding, huh? Just as long as Souta never finds out, I'm good." They took Sango's purchases up to her room, and then began to talk in their girly way, passing the afternoon before having to meet their friend Aya at the movie theatre.

* * *

Sesshomaru Sagisu was feared….he was admired….he was….in deep thought. He'd had his shoulder sewn up by his personal nurse when he'd gone home that night, and afterwards, the only thing on his mind was revenge. But as time had worn on, the image of a pretty girl with long wavy hair was all that was left in his thoughts.

The _sister_ of one of his biggest rivals had helped him. _Him!_ The guy that was trying to kill her brother…well…maybe just mame him a bit. But that's beside the point. She wasn't supposed to be helping him. She was supposed to be worrying about her pathetic brother and his friends…but…

He shook his head. He had woken up with a headache, and thinking about that girl just made it worse.

_Kagome._

That had been her name. And what an…awful name it was. He kept telling himself. His thoughts going round and round.

"Enough." He told himself loudly. If anybody heard him, they would definitely think him psychotic for talking to himself. He stood up from his desk and went to find his stupid half-brother.

"Inuyasha." He said in his indifferent voice. The younger boy looked up at him with identical amber eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to the movies with Miroku and Kikyo. Wanna come along?" The boy tilted his head, sending a curtain of silver hair falling down. Sesshomaru shrugged lightly.

"I guess, nothing else I can do with this shoulder anyways." And it would probably get that girl off his mind better than sitting at home in silence would. He nodded and went back to his room to get dressed.

* * *

The lobby of the theatre was completely packed with people standing around waiting for the movie to begin. Kagome dodged in and out of the crowd in an attempt to get close to the wall with Sango right behind her. A number of "Sorry" and "Excuse me" were said as she bumped into several people before finally making it to her destination. She gripped her purse and breathed deeply, claustrophobia taking its toll on her lungs. Turning, she glared at Sango.

"Great idea, don't you think?" The other girl just smiled and laughed. "Now, where is she? Do you think it's even possible to see her-!" She jumped and screeched as she felt someone pounce on her back. She whirled around the come face-to-face with Aya, her little blonde friend with too much energy.

"Oh! That was priceless! You should've seen your face." Aya doubled over in laughter, then straightened up quickly as if nothing happened. "So, you guys ready?" Kagome nodded with a glare and followed them towards the designated theatre.

"Sorry." She said as she bumped into yet another person. She walked around the black-clad chest and followed after her friends, turning only slightly to see whom it was. The glimpse was enough to make her stop in her tracks and turn around completely. "You…"

"Me." Sesshomaru responded with a nod of acknowledgment. A red hue spread across her cheeks.

"Is your shoulder alright?" She asked. He moved it around a bit with naught but a light wince.

"It's better. Not much else that can be done for it." He responded. They're eyes continued to be locked in place, a message seemingly passed between them silently.

"Kagome! Come on! The previews are beginning." Aya's voice brought her back to reality and she shook her head to clear whatever thoughts were lurking there. Looking up, she saw him doing the same.

"I gotta go. Glad to know you're better." With a small smile, she turned and ran into the theatre, leaving a bewildered man in her wake.

* * *

_Journal! _

_Wow…just wow. After ditching my brother's friend, Sango and I went to movies to meet with Aya. I never thought I would be seeing Sesshomaru again, but…I guess life works in mysterious ways. I could've sworn we had a connection. Our eyes met as I was walking to the theatre and it was like electricity was passing through my body. It would be so cool if he felt it too. Great…now I sound like some giddy school girl. Oh well…I'll figure this out some other time when I'm not tired._

_Loves!_

_Kagome  
__

* * *

_

_**End!**

* * *

_

_Yes, sorry it took so long…I actually just re-wrote this entire chapter…and it didn't take me more than an hour. I wanted to at least make it a little long. Again, I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting for this…and I think I'll just put some responses here._

_Thank you to **Kylio**, **Redd**, **yukari1**, **fire witch**, **Angie**, **WinterBlossomYukiSakura**, **Kagome 360**, and **green** for your words of encouragement._

_**Just-a-reviewer**: Yes, Inuyasha is going to be in this, if only as a minor character, I'm still not sure what part I want him to have in the grand scheme of things._

_**KB and Tsuki Yume**: When I wrote this fic, there was only a couple of stories that were gang-related, and I really liked the idea…that and I was watching West Side Story at the time I came up with this little fic…thank you for the words of encouragement._

_**Helen**: The story started out weird, because I suck at fight scenes. I usually just skip them completely, but I had to put a little bit of a conflict to begin the story. It'll get better…I think…_

_**Angie**: Short haired Sesshomaru is something I just thought of a while back…I thought it would be cute, and since this is definitely AU, I didn't think there would be much of a problem concerning it…plus…if he had long hair, I think he would be a sue…_

_**Syaoranfan4evaa**: Sorry I called you a troll, I've been suspicious of a couple of stories for a while and it just helps to ask. Like I've told a lot of people, I'm brutally honest…and I expect the same from others…as long as it's not rude._

_Thanks for all the reviews, can't wait for more! LOVES!_

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Let us see what exactly I can get going for us this time! Should be very interesting._

_

* * *

_

**_Silent Love  
Chapter 3  
From the over dramatized mind of Artemis_**

_

* * *

_The cool night air hit Kagome in the face with a powerful gust. Goosebumps raised themselves up on her skin for a moment as she shivered lightly. She quickly opened the door in front of her with an excited twitch in her fingers. 

"SURPRISE!" She jumped slightly and the applause slowly died away. Her smile lit the room and some ran for a hug while others began a crazy rendition of "Happy Birthday" singing off key and off pitch.

"You guys are the best." Her cheeks began to tire from smiling, but she endured the pain, seeing as how she couldn't keep herself from grinning. Confetti began flying as she sat down at the table that held a large cake with 16 candles in a row.

"Make a wish, Kags!" Sango said jovially. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, then blew out the candles…

"Hey!" She said as the little wax sticks began lighting themselves back up, sending sparks in the process. Everyone laughed as she tried to blow them out once again, but to no avail. All that accomplished was empty lungs and candles still happily glowing. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted towards her brother and her friends.

"Couldn't resist…" Aya said in a guilty way. Souta began picking up still burning candles and placing them in a cup of water that was conveniently sitting next to the cake.

"Thanks a lot. You guys are just so sweet." She glowered for a moment more before regaining her smile. Souta walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Sis." He pecked her on the forehead with brotherly affection and left her to her friends.

_

* * *

_Loud sounds were coming from the Higurashi shrine that night…he could hear them all the way in the street. That had to be some kind of party. Sesshomaru mused for a moment more, looking up at the bright lights at the top of the many steps. 

"I say we go up there and shoot him now. That little pansy bastard…" Naraku muttered beside him, spitting out a long string of curses. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow before he continued walking past the noisy shrine. "Or maybe we can kidnap his sister…that would hurt him a lot…"

"Shut up, Naraku. There will be no kidnapping of a girl. Not while I'm around." His voice remained calm despite the nagging feeling of anger he had. He'd see Kagome more often than was good for him within the last week. She was always there when he would look around…and that only made her always there when he was alone with his thoughts.

"Going soft?" Sesshomaru hit him on the side of his head to shut him up. Naraku growled lowly, but discontinued his ranting.

"We'll think of something later, when Souta's not expecting anything." He quickly turned in the direction of his home, leaving Naraku looking after him in curiosity.

_

* * *

_"Sibling rivalry is taking it's toll." Kagome said as she thumped her head down onto her desk with an agitated sigh. Sango looked at her friend with pity. 

"Another fight?" Kagome nodded…well…scooted her forehead across the desk in a nodding-like fashion. "What about this time?"

"What is it always about?" She turned her head so her cheek was resting on the top of her desk. "He had all the guys over last night and I didn't want them there, so I told them to get out. Souta tried to tell me what to do again, and I kicked him." Sango gasped in melodramatic shock.

"You kicked him? How dare you do such a thing!" She rolled her eyes and promptly fell quiet as the teacher made his way into the classroom to teach. Kagome lifted her head and tried to pay attention to what was going on, but her mind was completely elsewhere.

It was on the guy she'd been running into all over the place for the past week. She wondered if his arm was better…she would call him if she knew she would get away with it, but knowing her brother…she would never accomplish that task. She turned and looked out the window next to her and gaped. Rubbing her eyes, she looked away and then turned back fully expecting the image to be gone…it wasn't.

Leaning against a tree in the courtyard was Sesshomaru, along with some guy with black hair. The one with black hair had a cigarette in his hand while talking to the stoic person next to him.

'_I didn't know they went here…'_ She watched them for a moment more before turning her attentions to more important matters, such as her homework assignment. She groaned when she realized she had no clue as to what everyone was talking about and resigned herself to copying Sango's notes.

_

* * *

_"You've been out of it all day. What's wrong?" Kagome stared at her lunch in silent contemplation before looking back at Sango. 

"I don't know. I guess…I'm just kind of…I don't know." She shrugged once and jammed her fork into the unknown substance that had made home on her tray. Her friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you just need to get your mind off of whatever you've been thinking about." She began mixing different dishes on her tray out of habit. "How about we go to the new mall that opened. It's just outside of town." Sango spooned some pudding into the concoction on her tray. "We can make it a girl's night, and you can come over and spend the night. Get away from your house for a while."

Kagome pursed her lips. "Okay, sure. Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." Besides, who was she to know whether or not she would run into someone she knew, or rather someone she wasn't supposed to know.

_

* * *

__Dear Journal,_

_I'm finally 16! It was so cool. They threw a party for a couple of days ago at the shrine, it was a total blast. _

_I think I'm going to talk to him again. I saw him at school…didn't even know he went there anymore. Maybe he's more intelligent than I was led to believe. Heh?_

_Gotta end now, Sango's waiting for me. It's a girl's night tonight!_

_Loves!_

_Kagome_

_

* * *

__Sorry guys, short chapter…I couldn't really get into this one much. I'm trying to get to the start of their little love affair as soon as I can, but it's kind of difficult when I'm not completely sure how to start it. sigh It may seem a little boring now, but don't worry, it'll pick up soon…or at least, I hope so. _

_235 hits? Not bad for just two chapters, but it would be nice if I could get more than 3 reviews for one chapter…I'm not that demanding anyways, I just want a few of them. And yes, I'm doing one of the things I pretty much said I would never do again…I have two fics going at the same time. I'll try to update them regularly, but I can't make that into a promise, what with school starting back from break and other stresses of being a high school student just sitting there, waiting to be stirred. Thanks for all the support from those of you that are enjoying this (even if you haven't reviewed) I'm trying for once a week on updates!_

_**Loves!**_

_**Artemis**_

_**Edit (11/28): **Okay…I screwed up…I accidentally left out her journal entry…that's how much of a rush I was in to get the damn thing out. Sorry people! I'm just kind of trying to keep a pattern going here…what would be the point in not putting a journal entry if I've done it in the earlier chapters? I may end up putting something of Sesshomaru's, but I'm not too sure about that just yet. Loves!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay…so the inspiration was there for a while…and now it's dwindling once again. I think the main reason is because of Never Forgotten…I have more chapters written out on that thing than I do on this one…oh well, I'm still trying. The next couple of chapters may suck a bit, just because I'm still not completely sure how I want some of this to turn out…maybe I should've planned it a bit more. shrug_

_

* * *

_

_Silent Love_

_By the biggest insomniac: Artemis_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four_

_

* * *

_"I mean it, Kagome, if you don't slow down this car I'm going to rip your head off." 

Kagome smirked and picked up more speed. Her little mustang's engine revved before making them fly down the highway road. She let out a bark of a laugh. This was her favorite time of day, being able to go as fast as she wanted in her little car with nothing in the way.

She looked over, taking note of Sango's use of the "Oh-shit" bars, and slowed down to calm her friend's heart. When she could see her friends grip noticeably relax, she let out another laugh.

"You really should calm down, Sango. You know I'm not going to get us killed or anything. I just like the speed." She pulled off the road onto another small highway that led to the mall that was situated outside of town.

"Well, excuse me if I don't like going 100 mph on a curvy road!" She panted out, breathing deeply. Only after they parked did she let go of the bar above her head and the one in front of her on the dash. "Finally…" she whimpered, throwing herself out of the car and into the parking lot.

"Time for some quality shopping!" Kagome exclaimed, acting as if her life couldn't have possibly ended from the psychotic ride. Sango rolled her eyes and took another calming breath.

"I drive next time. I don't trust you anymore." She said while grabbing her purse from the ground where it had fallen. The doors slid open as they approached and their eyes widened in unison as they gazed upon their new haven…

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru walked along the shop fronts, looking uninterestedly at each window he passed. He put his hands into his leather coat pockets and stared ahead of himself. Naraku walked alongside him, scouting out the girls he saw loitering around booths set up in the middle of the walkways of the mall that had just opened. 

"Dude…look at her legs…and those to that one's butt, and that's a perfect bottom half." The hormonally challenged male said, rubbing his hands together as he gazed at some girls off to the side. They were currently on a quest to find Sesshomaru's brother and his friend, but so far, no luck.

His father had sent him to fetch his half-witted brother since they had something to go to or something…he didn't really know, he didn't pay much attention to what Inutaisho said anyways. All he knew was that he had to find his brother, tell him to go home, and then he was free to spend the weekend whatever way he wanted. If he wanted to hook up with some random girl, he could. But…that didn't sound too appealing to him anymore.

"You're really starting to freak me out, man. You haven't looked at a single chick here…" Naraku pushed his shoulder to get his attention, then lifted an eyebrow. "You're not going queer on me, are you man?" Sesshomaru stopped and blinked.

"Just because I'm not driven by what's in my pants doesn't mean I'm into guys. Lay off, I'm not in the mood right now." He continued walking, taking the escalator up to the food court, deciding to continue his search there.

They rounded a corner at the Subway, and heard a loud yelp and a resounding smack. Straight ahead of them, they saw his idiot brother's even more idiotic friend laying on the ground at some girl's feet, a large red blotch on his cheek. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the pervert before making his way over to them.

"Idiot, where's my brother?" He asked the beaming boy on the floor who was seemingly unfazed by the slap on his cheek. Miroku looked up at him.

"He's talking to some girl…over there." He pointed to where the girl that just slapped him was standing. And there he was…hitting on the one person that had been on his mind for a very long time now…

He sighed, stepped over the lecher, and made his way over to where his brother was unsuccessfully trying to get Kagome's number. She rolled her eyes at another one of his cheesy pick-up lines and looked at her friend, taking another slurp of her smoothie.

"Inuyasha." He called, not only gaining his brother's attention, but both girls' as well. "Father needs you, and since you haven't been answering your cell phone, he sent me on this trivial journey." He turned to Kagome and her friend, who didn't seem to notice he was there but was talking on her cell phone.

"Feh." Was the only response he obtained as Inuyasha walked away.

"You again." She said with a small smile gracing her features. "I was wondering about you." He quirked an eyebrow at her statement.

'_At least I'm not the only one…'_ he thought to himself. "What about me?" He leaned on the railing beside her and allowed a smirk to possess his lips.

"Just wondering about your arm, that's all." A pink hue appeared across her nose and onto her cheeks as she looked toward her friend, making sure she was occupied and not listening in. He grunted and pulled down his jacket, moving the sleeve of his white wife-beater over.

"Nothing but a scar…" He traced the line with a finger before putting his jacket back into place.

"And who is this lovely thing?" The white-haired boy rolled his eyes as his dork of a friend weaseled his way into the conversation. Naraku flashed one of his most charming smiles at Kagome, her eyes widened, and her blushed deepened into the cutest shade of red.

"K-Kagome." She said, stumbling over her words in her fluster. Sesshomaru frogged Naraku's shoulder. Obviously she wasn't that used to guys' flattery. She averted her eyes and stared once again at her friend. "Sango, I think it's time we go."

Sango looked up from her phone call and gaped. "Uhhh…Okay, Kagome. Give me a second." She turned, uncertainly, back to her conversation to say goodbye, giving Kagome ample opportunity to do the same to the guys around her.

"Well, we're just finishing up our shopping and were just going to head home. I guess I'll talk to you some other time." Her brows furrowed slightly at her own statement. It just wasn't an everyday occurrence that you said that to your older brother's most hated rival.

He smirked once again in amusement. "I'll see you at school, perhaps. Wouldn't want your brother to become suspicious, eh?" He watched her expression turn from one of confusion to one of irritation. She scowled and jumped to her feet, making the chair she was sitting in slide back into his leg. With a smirk of triumph, she marched away towards the down escalators with Sango following close behind.

Naraku smiled at his friend. "Secrets? I didn't know about any secrets." Sesshomaru shrugged at his expectant confidant walked in the opposite direction of the raven haired girl that just hit him with a chair…what a nuisance.

_

* * *

_"Okay, I have to know. What was with that?" Sango asked as they made their way toward Kagome's car in the parking lot, laden down with shopping bags galore. Kagome shrugged and got out her keys. 

"He was looking for his brother, and decided to stop and chat…the arrogant son of a--" She trailed off as she pressed the button to open the trunk. Sango's eyebrows shot up into her bangs at the unusual circumstance.

"But…I don't understand. That was Sesshomaru Sagisu…why would he talk to--oh yeah…" She said, realization dawning on her. "You have the hots for him." She accused good naturedly.

Kagome's jaw became unhinged. "Wha-no- un uh!" She spluttered in denial, her cheeks setting aflame with color. Sango smirked, but quickly became serious once again.

"Be careful. You know who he is, and you know who he hates." She said somberly. "Don't let yourself get hurt." Kagome gaped, unable to form words to retort with.

"Let's just get back to your house, I feel the need for some ice cream…" She licked her lips at the thought of getting a big bowlful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Sango laughed, but let the girl change the subject…they'd talk more at her house anyways, Kagome never could keep her own secrets very well.

_

* * *

__Okay, so I can't get the guy off my mind…it's not like that means anything anyways. It's just a small infatuation. But still…those amber eyes are always there in my dreams…and that short spiky silver hair…woah…I really need to stop that…I always knew I had too much imagination for my own good. Oh well, he said we'll probably see each other at school. I don't want Souta mad at me…but this isn't about him, I'm finally doing something for myself, and right now, I don't care what he thinks. He can kiss my butt. Hmph._

_-Kagome_

_

* * *

_

_**End Chapter Four

* * *

**_

_**In Case you Didn't Know:**_

_"Frogging" someone's shoulder here means hitting them with your knuckles, in case you were wondering. It's called a multitude of things, but here…it's frogging. And 'Oh-shit' bars are those beautiful inventions in most cars or trucks that you can hang onto when you feel like you're in danger and need the reassurance of a solid object. There's normally a long bar in front of you on the dashboard right above the passenger airbag and usually one right above the door…they're wonderful things._

_Okay, this chapter was a bit longer…and I just wrote it…and it only took me around an hour. That includes restroom breaks, taking care of the dogs and getting drinks. Not too bad, at least I'm getting to the point of a development in their relationship. I really don't know what else to put in here…I'm starting to confuse even myself. I just can't seem to figure out a way for them to hook up…I know what I want to end up happening, but it's really hard to think of all the stuff in between…argh! _

_Oh well, I'm going to do the same thing I'm doing with my other story, I'm demanding some reviews…I need to see at least 27 reviews before I go on. I may update if I don't get them, I may not, it all depends on how generous I'm feeling. I may end up getting another chapter written tonight, but we'll just have to see._

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_**AngelMaiden:** De ja vu, no? Thank you for the encouragement, I like it when people think highly of me. :D_

_**Misikoblossom: **My fight scenes are crazy. I like the vagueness of a battle and I try to convey it into words, but everyone just ends up like "Huh? I don't get it, who's who?" so I've just resigned myself to not being a good fight scene writer. shrug_

_**Thank you to:** Emily, Kandyland Reject (love your name…), Kagome21, and Lass for your support, it really helps._

_LOVES!_

_**Artemis **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Silent Love_

_From a very annoyed Artemis_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five_

_

* * *

_

Kagome glanced around before making her trail to class with Sango. She scowled. "See you in school…my ass." she muttered lowly.

Sango glanced at her and rolled her eyes. Kagome had been like that since the mall…two weeks prior. It was almost impossible to hang out with the irate girl, she acted as if she'd been spurned!

"What's wrong now?" She asked the vindictive girl beside her. Kagome scoffed.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong?" Kagome ground her teeth together, stalking her way through the halls.

Okay, so she'd talked to the guy only two or three times…but the attraction was there, and he'd pretty much lied to her. '_Stupid, stupid…'_ Her thoughts were childish, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

She turned a corner and ran into something, or rather, someone. "Watch where you're going, bitch." She glared at the offending person.

"Shove off, Manten. Quit being such a jerk." She pushed the older guy away from her in annoyance. He growled slightly before stalking past her. "Ugh, I can't stand that guy! He's always so rude." Sango nodded her agreement while following her once again.

* * *

"That stupid bitch, Kagome, ran into me in the hall. I think she wants some of this or something." Sesshomaru's ears perked at the mention of a certain girl's name. He leaned back slightly in his desk so he could hear more of what the guy's behind him were saying. 

"You're saying that Kagome Higurashi likes you?" One of the other guy's said in a disbelieving tone. Another snorted with laughter, all causing the boy with the silver hair to become more and more pissed off.

"I think she just wants some good, hard loving." That was it, the breaking point. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw firmly before standing up and turning around. He couldn't stand it when his friends talked about girls like that, but this was even worse.

Without another thought, he threw a fist straight into the guy's face. Everyone around Manten jumped back, moving desks with them. With his blood boiling, Sesshomaru knocked him into the ground and began wrestling around in a big circle. Someone screamed "Fight!" but it fell on deaf ears, since most of the students were already surrounding the two men that were throwing wild punches.

"Take it b--" Sesshomaru was cut off by a few pair of hands grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away from Manten, who was beginning to bleed profusely. The red began to fade away from his vision, and, breathing heavily, he followed the administrators out of the classroom. He was probably going to be expelled now…great.

It was all _her_ fault.

* * *

Her head hit the desk with a resounding _thump_. 

There was no getting around it, she was bored. The teacher was just constantly droning on and on about something she really had no interest in and wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

She closed her eyes lazily and sighed. She would probably end up failing the class anyways, algebra wasn't her best subject. The numbers would always get jumbled up in the equations and look like a big mess by the time she was finished. How on earth was she supposed to know what composition was? Who cared what "f" of "g" of "x" was?

Great…now even her _thoughts_ rambled.

This was getting her nowhere, she may as well just pay attention and get a good grade. She opened her eyes and looked across the aisle to Sango, who was glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. She mouthed 'pay attention' before turning back to the board where the teacher was explaining different the forms of functions. She groaned loudly at the jumble of notes.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Higurashi?"

She glanced at her teacher and cringed slightly. Mrs. Yasuhiro didn't like to be interrupted while teaching…she had the weirdest obsession with math that nobody could quite grasp.

"No ma'am. May I use the restroom?" She smiled politely and sweetly. The older woman nodded her consent with a wave, which was all Kagome needed to jump out of her seat and shoot towards the door.

In the bathroom, she washed her hands and placed them, still wet, onto her forehead. The day was dragging on far too much, and she was already annoyed with the fact that she'd been lied to recently. A commotion down the hall interrupted her now tranquil thoughts, and she was sure she heard the word "fight" echo toward her.

Stepping out of the washroom, she walked quickly towards the noise, but, she guessed, it wasn't fate that she should see what was going on. One of the people she never got along with came walking around the corner, and promptly knocked into her.

"What where you're going, Kagome." The red-headed girl said sharply. Kagome groaned at her before getting off her bottom.

"_You_ ran into _me_, Ayame." She ran a hand over her butt to dust herself off. Ayame scoffed in her _holier-than-thou _way before bumping past her. Kagome went to turn the corner, but ran into yet another person. "What is this? _Let's-bump-into-Kagome Day?_!" She muttered hotly to herself as she sat up from her sprawled position yet again. Only this time, the other person just glared at her and continued on, obviously wanting to talk to the girl that had already passed by.

"Hey Kikyo!" She heard Ayame say in her high-pitched kiss-ass voice. "Where've you been?" She heard a cold laugh come from her distant cousin.

"Well, I was hanging out with Sesshomaru this weekend." The smirk could be heard in her voice, there was no reason to see it. Kagome followed them, convincing herself that she was just heading back to class, not listening in.

"Not fair! How was he?" The sly tone made Kagome want to gag…they acted like total sluts! Kikyo scoffed, and Kagome could see her shoulders move from the action of it.

"Wouldn't know, he's into some slut right now. I could tell by the way he didn't respond to anything." She glanced behind herself and glared at Kagome. "Probably just another stupid whore who wants some so she could say she had it…like…Kagome." Kikyo smiled pleasantly, yet sadistically.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" What was with people in this school and calling others names? It was starting to get ridiculous.

"Well…you would know all about it, right? I hear you and Sesshomaru are doing the hot and heavy stuff." She circled her cousin with a smirk on her face. "You know…the nasty? I'm just surprised I didn't realize how much of a slut you were before…" Taunting her cousin had always been one of her favorite past-times, even if she pulled the stuff out of her butt. It was all to get a rise out of the girl in front of her.

Kagome had always been a lover…not a fighter. But sometimes…With a shrug of the shoulders, Kagome launched herself at her cousin and began punching. It was enough that she was having a bad day, she didn't need to be hearing this crap out of the girl's mouth! Kikyo screamed and she heard Ayame start yelling for teachers, but she had had enough verbal abuse for the day. She heard footfalls from other people coming out to see what the deal was, but she never stopped, earning herself a few scratches from the girl she had trapped beneath her.

"Kagome, enough!" She vaguely heard the principal's voice as he pulled her up by the waist while she flailed, trying to get back at her cousin. Kikyo was grabbed by the waist as well by another teacher while she was fighting to get a few punches in as well. Nobody ever took lightly to being beaten in a fight. "Girls! That's enough, both of you!"

The administrators turned their eyes to the only other witness of the brawl, and Ayame was trying to restrain her friend. "Ms. Ayame, who started the argument?" The red-head pointed a finger at Kagome, who continued glaring at her opponent. Her lip was swollen with a little blood coming out of a scratch, and one long finger nail mark was on the side of her face, but all in all, she had come out the victor of the two. Kikyo had a black eye, bloodied lip, and scratches everywhere.

"Well…this is your first offense, so I'm just going to give you a week's worth of in-school suspension…that should be enough to cool you off." The principal led her away while allowing Kikyo to go to the nurse and back to class.

Kagome fumed as she walked behind the principal towards her new classroom for the next week.

This was all _his_ fault…

The only thing she had to be happy about was the fact that this was her first real fight…and she won. She entered the small room with white walls and huffed as she slumped down into a seat, not even taking in her surroundings.

"She started a fight with a young lady in the hall, and she's in here for a week." She heard the man say to the teacher that was sitting behind a big desk, he looked her way with raised eyebrows and nodded his head with understanding. The principal left and the teacher behind the desk got up and went to her.

"I'm Mr. Natsuki, and I shall be your I.S.S. teacher." He laid a piece of paper in front of her. "I need a copy of your schedule so I can get the work for you to do in here. There's no talking, no food or drinks, and no procrastinating. I want you working at all times. Is that clear, Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome nodded and wrote down all her classes as quickly as she could. He took the sheet from her and nodded. "I'll be back in a moment with your work. No talking." He left the room.

"What…an…idiot." She muttered to herself, already breaking a rule. She ignored the sounds of another person in the room…and continued ignoring it when she heard the chair next to her slide over.

"I never expected to see you in here." Her eyes widened of their own accord and she swiftly turned and saw the bane of her existence at the moment. She gaped at all the cuts on Sesshomaru's face as he almost did the same to her. Kagome shook her head and regained her scowl.

"What are you talking about? I'm in here all the time." She lied through her teeth, and she knew it. She'd never been in trouble in her entire life, she'd never had reason. "What are _you_ doing in here?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I highly doubt you've ever been in here before." He ignored her question and leaned forward in his chair. He frowned slightly. "You look terrible." He stated, turning his head so he could look at all her battle scars.

"Well, you don't look so great yourself, spunky." She retorted snappishly before crossing her arms and turning away from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem?" He leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed, but being the exact opposite.

"You! It's your fault I'm even in here!" She barked out, snapping her head around to glare at him. He raised an eyebrow again.

"My fault? It's my fault that you got into a fight!" He yelled out, finally getting annoyed with her attitude. She didn't make any sense. "It's _your_ fault that _I'm_ in here!" Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"How the hell is it _my _fault that you can't keep control of your temper!" She stood up, trying to tower over him. He stood as well, easily taller than her by five inches.

"Well, how is it _my_ fault that _you_ can't keep control over yours!" They both stepped closer to each other, getting even louder.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be so irritable!" She yelled back.

"Why am I to blame for your p.m.s.!" They took another step closer.

"Because! You're the one that says things you don't mean!" They were right in each other's faces, still yelling at the top of their lungs. She had to lean her head back slightly to glare into his eyes while he had to look down at her. Her hands were placed haughtily on her hips while she fumed.

He growled lowly in his throat, a deep rumbling sound that made her weak in the knees, but she didn't back down. "Fuck it." He muttered quickly. She didn't have time to ask him what he meant as he captured her lips in a crushing kiss that sent waves of pleasure down to her toes. He gripped her around her waist and hungrily devoured her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with wild abandon.

After about a minute, they pulled apart and continued glaring at each other. Both confused, both still slightly angry, and both extremely aroused.

He cleared his throat. "Now tell me, how is it my fault you got into a fight?"

_

* * *

_

_Diary..._

_We kissed...oh...my...gosh._

_This is one secret...I have to keep._

_-Kagome_

_

* * *

_

_Wow…you guys are soooo lucky this thing ever got written. It took me forever! I just couldn't decide on how I wanted them to get together…it took until today that I actually started writing the damn thing! My friend, Sarah, had to help me! She's my new muse. Teehee. I was seriously stuck when it came to how I wanted them to hook up, and I know it seems kind of fast and a little confusing, but hopefully in the next chapter, it will be cleared up a bit. _

_How did you like it being longer? I was afraid that it wouldn't meet my standards of length when I first started on it, but it did just finely. Over 2000 words for just one chapter…I'm doing good. I may end up making each chapter this long, but I don't really know if I'm up to it much._

_Hoorah! This story has reached over 1200 hits! And now, since I slaved to get this thing out, I'm demanding my reviews. I want the counter to hit somewhere between 40 and 50...and trust me, you'll have the time to do it. Tell your friends, tell a neighbor, tell your penpal! Just…I want reviews._

_Now for some bad news…I know ya'll are going to hate me, but this is being put, yet again, on a temporary hiatus. I know, bad timing, that's why I said ya'll were probably going to hate me. I'm currently working on a story for Christmas that will only be around three chapters long, and I really want it out before Christmas day. So I'm stopping this and **Never Forgotten **for the time being so I can finish that and post it. _

_And the good news…**A Boyfriend For Christmas** will be posted very soon. I'm almost finished with the first part. So, look for it! And review for it. I'll love you all forever (and it will be SK) The regular posting will be started back up once I get home from my vacation. If you have any problems, any at all, or you just want to ask some questions, just email me at __and I'll respond as soon as I can. You guys are awesome!_

_LOVES!_

_Artemis_

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_AngelMaiden: you are one of my most loyal reviewers…I'm going to have to repay you somehow. You are such a sweet person, and thank you so much…_

_Lass: Yes, they do meet a lot, don't they? But it's usually with a span of a week between meetings…so it's not too often. And Are Souta and Sesshomaru going to fight again? I'm not going to answer that! For two reasons: 1) It would ruin the ending and 2) I'm not sure yet…;_

_Blueyesangel1186: I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! XD Thank you very much for that…it totally made my day…in a creepy…stalker-ish way…_

_Princess Acacia: AAAAHHHH! I totally didn't mean for 27 reviews for one chapter! Gah! I'm not **that** demanding! I was just asking for my counter to get up to 27 (which, it went over by about 6) Sorry! Didn't mean to confuse you on that! _

_Goddess1991: You are probably the only person that suggested something…and I actually liked it. And just so you know…I ended up putting something even lamer as the way they hook up…but you know, I might end up using your idea later on…thank you!_

_Bluesky7: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! BAD! You're a bad person! Blackmail ain't funny! Ooooooo! Now you have to update, because I just did so, nyah!_

_**Thank you to:** Kagome21, MySinfulDeed, evilwolfgirl1, aki888, voodoogirl92, and Saturn-fox for your encouragement! Keep it up people!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah, yes, I know…it's been a while. I just had a lot of trouble coming up with this chapter…and I know it's been a couple of years, but hopefully you guys are still willing to read. I'll tell you guys what's been up at the end of the chapter, but for now…enjoy it!_

* * *

**_Silent Love_**

**_By the ever-so-late: Artemis_**

* * *

"What are you so happy about? I thought for sure that you'd be mad that Kikyo got away without any punishment." Sango waved a hand in front of Kagome's spaced out eyes.

"Hm. ISS isn't so bad…besides, I got a few good hits in. That's enough for me. A slut usually relies on her looks, right?" She responded with a small smile. Her eyes finally focused on the sidewalk in front of them and widened at all the people she saw waiting there. "Oh…shit…" She had forgotten about her over protective brother. "Souta…"

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a mean-mugged scowl on his face, his friends loitering behind him. She sighed in defeat and went to meet her doom with heavy feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said in lieu of a greeting for his dear little sister. "Why would you get in a fight with our _cousin_? She's family!" He shouted the last part, almost in her face.

She scoffed in disbelief. "Excuse me? You, who is part of a gang and gets into **knife** fights and tries to kill people, is yelling at _me_ for beating the shit out of family?" She could feel her face beginning to turn red. "Hypocrite much? She was rude and hateful and deserved every scratch and bruise she got!" She pushed pass her surprised sibling, slinging her book bag around to hit him in the chest.

"Kagome! Get back here!" Souta yelled after her. "I'm not done with you yet!" Kagome looked back and stuck out her tongue then ran to get as far away from him as possible.

"Wait! Kagome!" Sango called, huffing a little to catch up to her friend. They had actually run quite a distance at this point.

She stopped on a street corner once she knew she had taken enough turns to get not only away from Souta, but to get her own self lost as well. She leaned against the stop sign there and slid down to the concrete, brooding.

"He didn't even ask me what happened!" She bit out angrily. "He acted like it was all my fault and that Kikyo hadn't said anything to make me snap. As if I would attack someone for no reason! When haven I ever done anything like that?" A hot tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm his sister, and he knows how she is! She's evil…and horrible! Why is it suddenly a big deal that I had finally taken a stand?"

"Kagome, I'm sure he was just shocked! You've never acted like this before." Sango kneeled down across from her. "He probably didn't know how to handle the situation and only knew how to act out against you. He's a guy…he doesn't know the confusing world of us girls."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." She muttered.

"Do you realize that he may already know that?" Sango planted herself on the concrete. "It's probably scaring the shit out of him, too. Now bring back the happy girl who walked out of school with me today."

Kagome let out a short laugh. "You're right, I should let him bother me. This day is going to end perfect!" She yelled, finally feeling the rush that kissing Sesshomaru had given her once more.

"Good girl." Sango said with a smile, picking herself off the ground. "Now, let's figure out how to get home. I don't recognize this neighborhood.

Kagome joined her friend and looked at the street signs. "Hm. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She turned and started walking back the way she thought she had come from, but nothing became familiar after an hour of picking random turns like she had the first time.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Sango suggested.

"Who? We haven't seen anyone else in the last hour and a half!"

"Well…we could always knock on someone's door."

Kagome stopped in front of a nice looking two-story house. It looked clean and pretty…not something she would expect a serial killer to live in, but then again…they were usually the most normal people around. Maybe they'd be lucky and get to keep their body parts intact if they begged a little bit. "This one?"

Sango shrugged and walked up to the door with Kagome trailing behind her…it was easier to get away if someone was in front of you anyways. It only took the first time knocking before the door was thrown open and loud music began blaring through the doorway.

"That was unexpected…"Kagome said once she saw the house was crammed with people. It looked so quiet from the outside.

"What's up, cuties? Come on in!" The man who had answered the door gave them elevator eyes and then grinned. "Nice costumes, but you didn't have to dress up for this party." He placed a hand to the side of his mouth and whispered loudly. "It's casual Friday."

"Um, actually we're lost…and it's Monday." Sango responded, this dark haired guy was beginning to weird her out. He turned his amethyst eyes to the crowd behind him and then back to her.

"Don't say that out loud, the kids may hear. Besides, this is best place to end up at if you're lost!" He pulled her in the entrance way by her arm. "Come in, come in! It's supposed to start raining soon."

Kagome followed in, irritated but curious. Souta went to these kinds of house parties all the time but never allowed her to come along. She still wanted to get home, but they'd already been wandering around for close to two hours.

"Wait!" Sango called out as she was being lead away from her friend. "Wait, we just wanted to know the way back to the Sun Shrine!" She couldn't see Kagome anymore, and she didn't notice the guy leading her stop abruptly.

"Did you say Sun Shrine?"

She turned away from her search to look at him briefly. He looked like he was on the verge of scowling at her, a shocking change from his overly friendly attitude just seconds before.

"Yeah, why?"

The man just bit his lower lip as his eyebrows pulled together. He ran one of his hands through his shaggy hair. "Are you Kagome?" He finally asked, glaring a hole into the middle of her forehead, she guessed he was no longer willing to meet her eyes.

She shook her head slowly. "No…I'm Sango. Kagome is my friend who I can't seem to find right now." The overwhelming urge to find said girl and run became known almost painfully in her gut. "Are we in some kind of trouble?"

"Well, let's just say you're both in the wrong neighborhood." Sango's eyes went wide as comprehension dawned on her. He smiled and stuck out his hand with a crooked smirk. "I'm Miroku, by the way."

* * *

Kagome had to squeeze between the bodies until she found a wall. She almost laughed at the familiarity of the situation. All she needed was a hyperactive blonde to jump on her back and make the scene complete.

Maybe parties just weren't her thing.

"Hey, babes. You look awful familiar…" The slurred voice caught her attention and she turned to see a boy looking at her with squinted, drunken eyes. His face was framed by silver hair and she blinked in astonishment. He looked very familiar to her as well. Sesshomaru's brother didn't have a face you forgot easily, only a name.

"Nope, sorry." She turned away quickly. If this guy was here, then that meant she was definitely in the wrong place with the name Higurashi. She needed to find Sango and run.

The light thought that she could see Sesshomaru crept into her brain, but safety was more important than romance at that moment.

She began pushing through the crowd once more, making her way to a back corner that was semi covered in a thin layer of smoke. There were a few girls her age standing around a table where cards were being thrown down.

Kagome hid her face when she spotted her cousin and Ayame. She only giggled a little bit at the raccoon look Kikyo had going for her.

One of the guys playing won and, even though she looked pretty bad, Kikyo clapped and sat down on the silver-haired boy's lap. Kagome's breath caught as she watched her cousin rub on Sesshomaru with no shame. He looked like he rolled his eyes, but then smiled and high-fived the dark-haired man next to him.

He pulled out a cigarette and was just lighting it when he looked up and caught eyes with her. She sobbed out a breath as her eyes went teary and his widened exponentially.

She turned around and pushed her way back through the crowd just as he started pushing Kikyo away from him. His heart was beating fast inside his black tank top covered chest. What was she doing there?

"No…" he muttered to himself, and then called out louder, "Wait!" He threw his lit cigarette in the ashtray and hurriedly began pushing blindly through the sea of bodies.

Kagome had already made it to the other side of the room, finally spotting her friend who looked a little worried.

"Sango, we need to get out of here." She choked out, grabbing onto her friend's arm.

Sango almost gasped when she looked at Kagome. Tears were running down her face even as she tried her best to wipe them away.

"Yeah, let's go." She agreed, just as eager to get out of enemy territory as the other one seemed to be.

"I'll give you guys a ride, if you want."

Kagome shook her head before Sango could answer.

"Uh, no thanks, Miroku. I think we can get back on our own." She smiled. "Thanks for the directions." He smiled widely back and grabbed her hand, placing a small kiss on the back of it.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Sango." 

She could feel her face get a little hotter as Kagome tugged her towards the door and away from the guy. It was time to be serious now.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked once they had reached the walkway outside the front door. The air was a bit cooler than it had been before and she could hear thunder almost directly above them.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go to my house and hang out, okay?" She smiled weakly and began walking along the sidewalk in front of the house she wanted to get far away from. Just then, the skies opened up and rain began pouring over their heads. Kagome stopped, clenched her teeth, and yelled as she threw her book bag over her shoulder and onto the sidewalk.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly as her best friend went from being said to extremely irate.

"Why do I even freakin' care?" the girl screamed. "So what if he kissed me? That doesn't mean anything to anyone anymore, right? It was obviously nothing to him!" She paced by her bag, kicking the thing every pass or two. She pulled the hair that had plastered itself to her face behind her ears angrily. "Why would he do that? He knows I got into a fight with _her_ over _him_ just today! They're all the same! I swear! Souta even does this to his little flings!" She stomped on a puddle while Sango just watched in awe as her friend lost her cool for the second time that afternoon. "Ugh!" Kagome finally stopped and picked up her bag, walking away once more, Sango following in a more subdued way.

"Kagome! Wait!"

The girl didn't stop walking, only faltering in her step the moment she heard her name and then picking up the pace. Sango looked behind them and saw none other than Sagisu himself chasing after them, getting soaked without a jacket. He caught up to them quickly and placed his hand on both of Kagome's shoulders, forcing her to stop.

She looked back at him over one of her shoulders. He could see the fire in her eyes, and oddly enough, it was really turning him on.

"Please…just talk to me." His face betrayed no emotions, but his voice held something that got under her skin. She nodded once for him to continue. "Why'd you walk away?"

"Probably because you had a whore on your lap and didn't seem to mind so much! Sounds pretty damn reasonable to walk away to me." She forced out through gritted teeth, the urge to yell was causing her throat to hurt.

"I don't like her. But I do have to keep up appearances." He explained calmly. "Besides, it's not exactly like I can let everyone know what's going on between us."

"What is going on between us? Because I'm obviously confused." She glared, her voice was beginning to go hoarse.

"Ownership. Possession. Whatever you wish to call it." He pressed his lips against hers to silence her outraged gasp and the tirade he knew would follow, and only once she had gone soft on him did he pull away. "You are mine now. But not everyone can know it."

"Does that mean you're mine?"

He nodded slowly with her face cupped between his hands.

"Then we need to lay down some ground rules." She pulled away from him and cocked her hip to the side, placing a fist on it. One of his eyebrows pulled up in a way she found extremely sexy and he gave her another slow nod. "Alright, I don't want o see anymore girls draped on you like that. If we're together, then I should be the only one doing that, your reputation be damned." A smirk began forming on his face at the thought. "I want you at school everyday so I can see you. Once a day is all I need, and then I'll be happy. And I don't want to see any girls there either." He rolled his eyes, but nodded again anyways.

"It's my turn." She nodded for him to continue again. "No other guys around you, I'm not into sharing in any sense. I want you to sneak away every Saturday and meet me." She smiled at the demands…they were cute. "And, no getting involved when it comes to your brother and I." She lost her smile and began shaking her head. "Kagome, if we want this to work at all, then we have to keep acting as if everything is the same. Besides your friend over there, nobody is to know. Leave things between your brother and I alone."

She stubbornly set her jaw and looked at his shoulder that proudly displayed a jagged scar. "Promise me you won't kill him?" He kissed her once again with a grin on his face, a rare sight that only very few people got to enjoy, and she had already had that pleasure before.

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

"You know, I think I like you, Sagisu."

"I think I like you, too, Higurashi."

* * *

_**Okay, so I started this chapter a total of ten times before I found something that suited what I thought was missing. The relationship had NOT been established…only that there was some kind of connection formed between them with that kiss. I realized it when I was rereading everything and came to the conclusion that a kiss means nothing without the words and feelings and intentions behind it. That's how my husband and I started out, we kissed one day, started dating the next.**_

_**Now, as to why this took soooo long for me to write…after I posted the last time, I actually fell in love. One of my best friends and I finally realized that we had these extreme feelings for each other, and if you've ever been that into someone…you know how it is. We were attached at the hip. And I'm happy to say that we still are. We've been together for over two years and in June we will be celebrating our first wedding anniversary. I finally found the time to write just recently since he went off to Georgia to finish his military training and won't be back until the end of May or beginning of June. He's been gone since January, so the only distractions I really have right now are paying bills and going to college (which I'm in my second semester now) I really should be studying for a Psych exam I have tomorrow morning, but I was just really excited that I finally started finishing this damn thing.**_

_**So to all my faithful reviewers, I hope this is up to your standards. And to all my new readers, I hope I can continue this on a regular basis from now on and not go on another two year hiatus. It was purely an accident.**_

_**Loves!**_

**Reviewer Responses:**

Angel Maiden (AKA DamagedDreamer): I'm so sorry this took so long! And I hope you aren't still getting so sick anymore! And I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter.

Kikyo61: I hope you are gonna keep that promise and review!

X1fluffylover2: You're funny. ISS In School Suspension…I thought that part was pretty clear. And I love the originality of your name…huh…you're amazing. Thanks for the review!

And to Gothic Saku-chan, Former-Angel-Assassin, Shadow Miko, Karu Moonlight Shadow, and Silverpotentiol; thank you guys for your awesome words of encouragement!

_**Hope to see you all soon!**_


End file.
